1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image transformation, and more particularly, transforming user images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communities through the Internet such as a social network service (SNS), etc. are a rapidly developing trend. Frequently, when a user uploads pictures to the SNS, they transform the uploaded images so that they look prettier.
Related art image transformation methods require a user to perform many operations, such as directly inputting the image for transformation or transforming each facial region. General users who are not familiar with the image transformations, however, may have difficulty in determining the points to be transformed and the degree of the transformation. Accordingly, a way in which users can more easily transform images is required.